Field
The described technology generally relates to a gate driver for a display device and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, an OLED in each pixel degrades over time, and thus, pixel luminance can dim. To compensate for this luminance degradation, a deterioration sensing technique has been developed which measures a current flowing through the OLED by applying a predetermined voltage to the OLED.